


Destined to be Real

by storyofdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofdeancas/pseuds/storyofdeancas
Summary: Dean and Cas attempt to rekindle their relationship. A brief divergent from 15x02.





	Destined to be Real

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super basic ficlet based on THAT Destiel scene in 15x02. I had an idea, but I couldn't manage to make it exciting. 😂  
I apologize in advance for any typos.

"You asked what about all of this was real. We are." Cas says to Dean, as Dean looks to leave to find Ketch. Dean rolls his eyes harshly at Cas, "And so what if we were, huh? What does any of this mean anymore? You made your choice, to lie to me."

"Dean-" Cas starts. "I don't want to hear it, Cas." Cas sighs, and Dean begins to walk away. Castiel grabs Dean's arm tightly, and Dean's expression almost seems deadly. Cas takes note, and loosens his grip, "No, Dean. You've walked away from this too many times. From us. We are in this together. You said it yourself, 'We're a _team._', it's us against the world, now," Cas says, unsure if he's angry or heartbroken. " I will NOT walk into this alone, Dean. We need each other!" 

Cas feels like he's about to cry, but is determined to stay strong. He can't cry in front of Dean, not now. Even if crying would make him feel immensely good, at this moment.

Dean bites his lip, and looks Cas squarely in his eyes, "Can you honestly tell me, that when you saved me from hell, this is what you had in mind?" Cas' eyes bounce from Dean's sparkling green eyes to his plump, pink lips.

"I knew that we'd face issues, fight, yes, but, I never thought you'd give up on _us_. This isn't the Dean Winchester I know and saved. Your grief- it's turning you into someone else. I'm afraid if you don't change this soon, you permanently could damage our relationship."

Dean scoffs, "Wow, Cas, real smooth. Are you seriously trying to make me feel guilty about mourning my mom and _our _son?"

"Dean, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, you know this. Please, stop twisting my words. I just want you to-" Cas takes a step towards Dean, and reaches his hand out.

Dean tenses up, "What?-" he begins, then swallows thickly.

"Just Let me show you, Dean."

Dean reluctantly intertwines his right hand with Cas' left, and Cas places his right index finger on Dean's forehead. Dean's put into a trance as a series of shared memories between the two play in Dean's mind.

From their first meeting,

"_Who are you?" _

_"My__ name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord."_

To their time in Purgatory, 

_"I prayed to you, Cas, EVERY NIGHT!" _

flowing to the memory of when Naomi had control of Cas' mind, and Dean was pleading on his knees for Cas to break free, and telling Cas that he needed him.

_"I need you." _

Fleetingly, a remembrance of when Cas gave up everything, in order to keep Dean from saying yes to Michael, flashed past Dean, "_I gave up everything for you!"_

Dean suddenly shakes his head violently, and blocks Cas with his hands. "STOP, Cas, why are you doing this? Showing me all of this?"

"Dean, why can't you see? In every one of those moments, we were going through hell, yet we always were strong because of one reason, and deep down you know that exact reason. We were _together_. Dean, I don't want to beg for your forgiveness, or to force anything on you, but I want you to know, we are, have always been, and will always be, _r__eal." _Cas assures Dean.

Dean sighs, and nears Cas. 

"No, Cas, I should be asking _you _for forgiveness."

Cas slants the angle of his head, and asks Dean smally, "What?"

Dean's voice holds sorrow, and remorse. "It's been a long week, Cas, and truthfully none of this is your fault at all. You don't deserve the way I've been treating you. I've lashed out at you way too many times. I shouldn't have let Chuck and all of these _souls_ get in the way of us. I'm sorry I was being such a dick to you, Cas. I really am."

Dean's voice breaks, then lessens to a whisper, "I was out of line, Cas, and I had no right to treat you that way, I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me, so we can take steps to mend our relationship."

"I love you too, Dean."

"But I never said-"

"You did, Dean. As an angel, I have an ability to sense when humans want to love, and I felt it just now. _Your love."_

"So does this mean-"

"Yes, i forgive you, but this doesn't mean that we can go back to being as we were before all of _this_ happened. We still have things to work out."

"I understand, Cas."

"Now, how about we go and help Sam, Rowena and the others?"

"That sounds like a plan, buddy."

_A really good plan..._


End file.
